Be Our Guest
by Pricat
Summary: A vampire minion named Fang from a certain hotel meets the minions and a lot of adventures are about to begin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he this was based off a commission request by somebody who asked for a Despicable Me/ Hotel Transyvania story which I have been tempted to write for a long while and very ironic because I saw Hotel Transyvania 2 a while ago tonight at the cinema plus after that, vampire minions came back into my mind and one thing is leading to another.**

 **So this story begins on Halloween night when Tne minions especially Kevin and my purple minion OC Pricat meet a vampire minion named Fang who kinda lives at Hotel Transyvania but wanted to explore Tne world but he does not drink blood.**

 **I love this idea but hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was Halloween night as the Gru family including the minions were having fun along with the brain boosted purple minions in their family who were all dressed in costumes but we're having a blast because it was fun gathering treats but Kevin was curious seeing that a strange minion in a vampire cloak was devouring candy but had what looked like real fangs making him curious.

"Aah!" it said hissing scared but Kevin was seeing Pricat join him.

"Woah, a real vampire minion, but he's cute and scared." Tne female purple minion said Getying a peanut butter cup but saw a collar on the vampire minion's nec wondering if he had an owner.

"Hm, Hotel Transyvania, that must be his home?" Kevin said but they had to get it to trust Pricat convince it to come out using some of her trick or treat candy.

"You won't hurt me, right?" she heard the vampire minion ask.

"No way would we, we just want to help plus what if the sun comes out?" Pricat asked him.

"Okay, but my name is Fang plus I love candy." the male vampire minion told them coming out in awe of Pricat since he knew about purple minions.

"Aw, your name is so cute!" she said making him smile.

"Thanks, as I was a late fanger, meaning it took longer for my vampire side to kick in." he replied making Kevin impressed but they were going to Tne Gru house since a party was going on making Fang surprised at all the minions because back at a certain hotel, there weren't many so he was sheltered.

"It's okay Fang, all of them are my brothers but I guess you are sheltered but you live in a hotel?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, but you're right." Fang said to him.

"You can tell us later, but we can be friends." Pricat told him making Fang agree but was having fun after turning into a yellow bat making Nefario impressed.

* * *

"Hey, where did this little guy come from?" Gru asked seeing a sleeping minion dressed like a vampire as Kevin explained making him understand guessing they should help him out seeing the otjer minions curious.

"Ssh guts, Fang won't wake up until the sun goes down." Pricat said.

"Wait, his name is Fang?" Gru asked them.

"Yes, his home is a hotel for monsters that let human's stay too but he never really left before so maybe he could stay for a bit and then if he wants to go home, we can help him." Pricat said making Gru underdtand but was curious so could ask Fang when he woke up.

"Hey, did you adopt an new minion and why is he sleeping?" Margo asked as she and her sisters had brought him breakfast but he explained he was an new friend of Kevin and Pricat's who was staying for a whi,e.

They were going upstairs but Gru knew the minions were exhausted from Halloween fun but was letting them sleep.

He was going upstairs as he needed rest too.


	2. Learning About Their New Friend

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope you guys like.**

 **Gru and the others are learning about Fang because they're curious about things like the fact he lives in a hotel for monsters lol**

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Gru adked Fang later that night because like the others he was very curious about him mamimg the vampire minion nod shyly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit shy since I lived at Hotel T for a long time plus my mom was friends with it's owner Dracula so he let me stay plus living there is fun almost like Halloween everyday, you know?" Fang said.

"Hm, that is pretty cool, making you as rare as Pricat and her brother Chonper but does Dracula know you flew off?" Gru asked him seeing Fang nod.

"Yeah, he said I should get out there, you know?" Fang replied.

"Wow, the new minion is an actual vampire?" Edith said in pyjamas stunning both Fang and Gru because Gru thought she was hanging out with Lucy since Agnes and Margo were at sleepovers.

"Yes he is, and why're you down here?" Gru asked her.

"I got bored, plus you know I like hanging here." Edith replied making Fang giggle at the ten year old making Gru sigh.

"Yes, but your Mom is the only one besides us who knows, your sisters don't know yet." Gru told her.

Edith saw that Fang was a little shy around her but that was okay plus Chomper, Kevin and Pricat had been explaining things to him but he liked it here.

Gru smirked but saw the other minions in their vampire outfits making him smile guessing they were making Fang feel welcome which was cute making Edith giggle.

"Hey Fang, what were you doing in Pasadena Ladt night even if it was Halloween?" Chomper asked.

"I guess I was hungry because I hadn't eaten forva while plus it was Halloween the one night people like me can have fun." Fang said.

Pricat underdtood but saw Fang's cellphone ring as the vampire minion answered it talking but hung up.

"That was just Mavis, Dracula's daughter who is very sweet." Fang said.

The minions were curious now making Fang chuckle as he revealed his fangs making them excited since they had a fetish for fangs which made Fang smile.

"Just be careful guys, okay?" Fang said.

"We know." Bob said as Edith chuckled.

* * *

The next morning Gru and Nefario saw Kevin and his brothers talking in Minionese and looking at Fang guessing they wanted to help him too but right now he was asleep since it was daytime mamimg Lucy understand.

"Good thing Silas doesn't know or he would be intrested." she said as Pricat hissed at the mention of Silas making Fang curious.

"He's not very nice to our kin, and if he finds out you're not just a typical Mimion but a vampire one he'll want you which isn't good." the female purple minion told him making him understand hugging her.

But his loose fang came out making them surprised realising Fang was still a minion pup but Pricat picked it up making Gru underdtand as Fang giggled.

"It's okay, an new one will grow in it's place." Fang said getting sleepy


	3. Of Snacks and Zings

_A/N_

 ** _He-he I felt like updating because I kinda am in the Halloween zone right now lol_**

 ** _In this chapter Tne girls are curious about Fang after Edith tells Agnes and Margo about him._**

 ** _P,us Fang explains to Pricat what a zing is after he notices her crush on Kevin lol_**

* * *

"Woah, so the new minion is a vampire?" Margo asked Edith when they were in their room.

"Yep, his name is Fang and he's hanging out with the other minions plus he lived in a hotel for monsters plus Pricat seems to be making friends with him." Edith told her seeing Agnes playing with her fluffy unicorn.

"Well I wanna meet him, but he's probably still sleeping because Tne sun is still up." Agnes said to them.

Margo underdtood but was seeing Pricat making a snack for Fang pouring chocolate milk into a skull cup because the vampire minion liked quirky stuff making Kevin smile because Pricat was very sweet blushing unaware Lucy was watching.

She giggled at the tall minion male who was dressed like a vampire seeing Tbat Pricat was wearing a pumpkin bracelet from Halloween but saw the girls going to the lab making him sigh, because Edith had told them about Fang.

"Shoukd we tell Gru, Kev?" Pricat asked.

"No, because they're curious Pri." Kevin said stroking her long purple bangs.

* * *

"Mmm, this stuff is good, Pricat, Spasibo." Fang to,d Tne female purple minion after waking up after the sun had went down making the female purple minion smirk.

"What does that word you just said, Fang?" she asked.

"Spasibo means thank you in Russian, since Transyvania is in Russia." Fang told her seeing her blush seeing Kevin.

"Hm you really like him, is he your zing?" Fang asked.

"What's a zing, Fang?" Pricat asked eating a peanut butter cup making the vampire minion chuckle hysterically.

"Sorry Pricat, for that but a zing is what happens when people or minions fall in love and I guess Kevin is yours." Fang told her.

"Y-Yeah but I never told him because it's embarrassing!" Tne female purple minion told him.

"Aww, he must like you too I can tell." Fang told her.

"Do you have a zing, back home?" Pricat asked.

"No, but a zing only happens once in your life so my zing will come soon you know?" Fang to,d her but she liked that as it sounded romantic making Tne vampire minion smi,e just as Agnes hugged him but he turned into a bat flying off.

"Aww, I just wanted to say hi!" Agnes said.

"I know but he's very shy." Pricat told the six year old.

"What we're you guys talking about, as I heard you?" Margo asked as Pricat blushed but was leaving as Fang had given her inspiration for art and stories to tell the minion pups so was in her room sketching but blushing.

"I hope Fang is okay, as Agnes didn't mean to scare him." Pricat said.


	4. Going To The Hotel

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed**

 **Mavis shows up to visit Fang, but ends up taking Kevin, Pricat, Stuart and Bob to a certain hotel meaning all heck is breaking loose.**

* * *

Mavis was stunned that Fang was in Pasadena California since Johnny had grown up in California so hoped the vampire minion was okay Pkus it was night so she was okay, plus Fang had a tracker on his phone so she could find the Gru house seeing it was a black house with dead lawns making her smi.e revealing her fangs hoping nobody would see sneaking inside using her powers.

She saw Fang up but drinking soda making her chuckle because she loved soda too since discovering it making Fang happy.

"Mavy-wavy, what're you doing here?" Fang asked her.

"Your Mom was freaking out, so my dad let me check up on you." Mavis to,d him.

"This place is pretty cool, plus the minions here are nice, and not afraid like I thought." Fang said slurping through a straw.

"Woah, who's that?" Pricat asked him as Mavis smiled.

"This is Mavis, Dracula's daughter." Fang told her making her impressed but was asking her questions giving Fang an idea about going to Tne hotel making Pricat exvited getting Kevin making Mavis curious.

"These guys are my new friends, Kevin and Pricat a,ong with the other minions here." Fang told her making Mavis smirk seeing that they weren't afraid of her.

"You're like Fang, an nice vampire." Pricat told her.

"Mavis smiled at the female purple minion because she was very sweet but had an idea mamimg Fang curious.

"We should take them to the hotel, you know?" Mavis said as he liked that as they were going to there.

* * *

Gru wondered where Fang, Kevin, zPricat, zBob and Stuart had gone unaware they'd left with Fang's friend Mavis to Hotel Transyvania but he hoped they were okay because he knew that Fang wouldn't let anything happen to them.

He hoped they were okay but was hoping they were okay plus Kevin would tell him when they got back.

"Hey, where did they go?" Edith adked him.

"Fang and his friend took them to where he lives for a bit." Gru told her makimg Edith impressed but annoyed she couldn't go as Margo rolled her eyes at that.

They were curious but knew that Fang would be okay but was sighing.


	5. Hanging Out At A Hotel

"Wow, you live in a castle Fang?" Pricat asked after she, Chomper, Zana Kevin landed at a certain hotel for monsters seeing Tne vampire minion nod at how she was curious like Mavis.

"Pri, we live in a castle too, remember?" Chomper reminded his sister seeing her nod plus she, Chomper and Kevin we're dressing as vampire minions so Fang's friends might not freak.

"You guys wanna meet my mom?" Fang asked them seeing them nod but looking around Tne place listening to Fang explain about Tne hotel.

"Fang sweetie, you're here?" Fang heard his Mom ask making Pricat smile along with Chomper because it was like Tneir birtn Mom with Tnem

"Yeah Mom, and brought some of my new friends to see the hotel." Fang told her making them impressed because Fang's Mom looked pretty making Fang chuckle.

"These are my new friends Chomper, Kevin and Pricat." Fang told her making her smirk revealing her fangs making Chomper along with Pricat because they were introducing themselves.

"Tankyu, as Fang is very sweet but shy plus there aren't many vampire minions around here." Sona told them but they were having fun plus partying but Fang saw sunrise was coming meaning they all needed sleep before going back to Tne Gru house.

Fang had found them a room they could Siegel in but Chomper, Kevin and Pricat were impressed by things making Fang smirk that his friends thought it was cool yawning.

"Night guys, as tonight was a blast." Fang said seeing them agree getting into bed as Fang was leaving but going to his room yawning.

* * *

Gru was worried because Chomper, Kevin and Pricat were gone but unaware they had went with Fang to see where he lived but knew they would come back soon because it was almost sunrise guessing Fang was probably sleeping over there with Chomper, Kevin and Pricat making him smirk because they would tell him how things went.

Edith was wondering where Chomper, Fang, Kevin and Pricat were as he said that they were with Fang at where he lived making Edith curious because she could ask them when they got back guessing it would be later tonight.

"Don't worry, Fang can help them and bring them home later." Margo assured Agnes after she asked where Chomper, Fang, Kevin and Pricat were but it would be okay because Fang was a friend despite being a vampire minion.

* * *

A/N

He-he I felt like updating plus I felt in Tne mood.

Fang shows his friends around Tne hotel but Chomper, Kevin and Pricat like it plus are dressed like vampire minions


	6. Making A Big Decision

Gru was stunned seeing Fang back later the next night with Chomper, Kevin and Pricat but they were sleepy compared to Fang makimg him understand seeing Chomper, Kevin and Pricat dressed like vampires which was cute but hoped they were okay, seeing Fang nod

"Yeah, we were having fun at my place but they just need a rest." he said as he was being himself.

He was eating a cupcake making Edith smile guessing he was hungry and needed a snack since he had flown himself and his friends back here which he understood.

"So, how would you like to stay and be part of Tne family?" Gru said making Fang almost spit out cupcake at this.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Fang said making Gru understand because he knew that this was a big deal plus maybe Kevin and Pricat could help when they woke up but was reading since he had brought a few books with him from his room since he could stay up all night and the others couldn't so was letting them rest.

* * *

"Whoa, so dad said you could stay if you wanted?" Kevin said as Fang nodded but Pricat sensed the vampire minion was anxious so they could help him out making him smile because they were friends.

"Yes, but just a little scared because I have been living in a certain hotel, for a very long, long time." Fang explained making them understand.

"Wait, how old are you?" Kevin asked him.

"One hundred and eighteen years old, which makes me sort of a young adult in vampire years but not so sure about minion years." Fang explained making Pricat smirk.

"Maybe you should stay, as it is an adventure being part of this family." Kevin told him making Fang curious but saw the sun would be coming up soon so maybe Fang should sleep on it seeing the vampire minion yawn rubbing his eyes going to find the darkest place in the house to sleep.

"We should get some more sleep too, you know?" Kevin said as Pricat agreed knowing her brother was still sleeping.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you guys like as watching Hotel Transyvania made me want to update

Gru asks Fang if he wants to stay and be part of Tne fami.y, but Kevin and Pricat help him out.


	7. Hanging Out During the Day

That morning Fang was awake but wearing black pyjamas with a black c,oak around him, black sun glasses, long black gloves so the sun wouldn't get him but was hungry which surprised the others because Fang normally slept during the day but it meant he could exp,ore the world and have adventures, and right now was drinking milk which made Gru smile because it was cute.

He knew that Pricat loved hanging out with Fang because it was cute knowing that he needed a friend so was seeing him eat pancakes because he loved sweet things seeing the girls up makimg Edith happy because she liked being around the vampire minion.

"Yeah, when I want to go outside in the sun this is how I dress to go out." Fang told them makimg them understand but Agnes smiled because Editn and Margo had explained to her but saw Chomper and Pricat show up, excited that Fang was up.

"Yeah, he decided to stay up but he wears a black cloak to do it." Chomper told her making Pricat smirk at her brotner.

"Yes, but it's good you want to stay up plus we can help you you know?" Pricat told him making Tne vampire minion giggle making her smile which Gru found cute.

"I have to take the girls to school, but I'll be back." Gru told them.

* * *

It was that afternoon but they were at the Paradise Mall but Fang was very curious because he never really hung around people or other Minipns before now because he was worried that they would be afraid of him, but Kevin along with Pricat liked being around him which made him happy.

"Yeah, but it's good because we're friends right?" Fang said seeing Pricat nod but they were having fun making Chomper chuckle guessing Fang liked his sister chuckling making Pricat wonder what was funny.

"Oh nothing sis, but it's sweet you and Fang are being friends." Chomper told her because Pricat was curious about Fang and what it was like being a vampire minion making Fang smile because it was like Johnny with Mavis.

"Being a vampire minion is pretty cool, plus I am kind of glad I came because normally guys like me hang out at the hotel." Fang told her holding her hand but his eyes gleamed meaning a zing making Chomper curious.

"You guys okay, right?" Chomper asked them seeing them nod but we're drinking soda giggling but Pricat saw some peopke staring at Fang which made her mad seeing Fang hiss scaring them off.

"Why didn't you use your hypno eyes on those guys?" Chomper asked making Fang roll his eyes at the male purple minion seeing Pricat hug him

* * *

A/N

Heere's more of the story and thanks to Lasyjamboreemon for reviewing asit is good plus Fang wants to explore so Kevin, Pricat and the others help him.

.


	8. Bonding

later that early evening Fang was reading but he was smirking because it was a good day plus it was pizza night which made the minions excited and Lucy had explained to the vampire minion why which made him chuckle hoping Pricat was okay, remembering how those mean guys at the mall had upset her.

"Hey Fang, you Ojay?" Kevin asked him seeing him nod because he liked being here but was hoping Tneizza didn't have garlic on it because he was allergic to it making Tne tall minion male underdtand so would remind Gru.

They were hanging out but Fang was guessing things were getting good.

They were seeing the pizzas were here plus Gru had ordered garlic free pizza for Fang so he would be able to enjoy pizza without his allergy acting up which Pricat found sweet.

* * *

That early morning Fang had returned from flying in his bat form because he loved flying at night since he loved doing that like back home but hoped the others weren't awakened by him getting a drink of milk but eating cookies makijg Lucy smile because it was cute

"Did I wake you, and the others?" Fang asked her seeing her shake her head.

"It's fine, Fang but we're happy that you're part of the family." she told him making him understand but was bonding with her.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story but hope people like, plus Fang is getting used to being part of the family


End file.
